1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining route display device that displays a machining route or trace for laser machining.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a workpiece (hereinafter, simply referred to as “work”) is machined, for example, is cut by using a laser machine, a laser machining head is moved above a work along a desired machining route. And it is widely known that the machining route is displayed on a display section.
In JP 2733294 B, “when displaying a figure on a display unit, line segments are displayed in different colors according to a speed condition of laser machining” is described.